


No more talking

by Just_a_fan37



Category: Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Best Friends, Established Relationship, F/M, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy, episode 10x03, jo and alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_fan37/pseuds/Just_a_fan37
Summary: Little Women Modern AU where Amy and Laurie have just started a relationship but they haven’t closed the deal yet ;)(inspired by Grey’s anatomy 10x03 Jo&Alex)
Relationships: Amy March & Josephine March, Theodore Laurence & Josephine March, Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	No more talking

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you could say this is a super long incorrect quote… incorrect story??? I don’t know. I just thought Jo&Alex conflict in episode 10x03 was perfect for Amy and Laurie.   
> Cristina = Jo  
> Alex = Laurie  
> Jo = Amy (ha, that’s confusing hehe)  
> Anyway, whether you like/watch Grey’s Anatomy, I hope you enjoy this.

Jo arrived at her and Amy’s apartment early in the morning to find her sweet sister sleeping on the couch while Flo and Kate were sleeping on the floor.  _ So much for being a Lady, _ Jo thought.

After a few seconds she questioned herself,  _ shouldn’t Laurie be around? _ They have just started to date, she expected them to be all over each other. That was the reason she decided to stay at Fritz’s last week, not that it was a huge sacrifice.  _ Something’s up _ , she concluded.

She rushed to the apartment in front of theirs. Really, it was only proper that they rented apartments right in front of each other. With Amy and Jo’s income, they were able to get a pretty decent place and Laurie deemed it enough for him too.

She entered like it was her own and stood at the side of his bed.

“Move over,” Jo said, getting under the covers and causing Laurie to groan annoyed.

“What the hell?” he grunted. “Why are you awake so early?!”

“I just arrived. Spent the night with Fritz,” she said quite satisfied.

“Wonderful,” he mumbled.

“Yes it is, which leads me to the question, why are you here and not next door with Amy? I found her passed out in the living room with her friends. Why don’t you sleep together? Come on, tell me, was it awful? disappointing? was it weird?”

“Shut up!” he buried his face on the pillow.

“Well, tell me! Or I’ll continue speculating. Why don’t you sleep together?!”

“We will!”

“Oh my God!” A mischievous smile drew on Jo’s face. “You haven’t done it?”

“Yes, we have...”

“Oh, you do?” Jo was enjoying this way too much.

“Yes, and it’s great. Now fuck off!” he pushed her out of bed. Jo couldn’t contain her laugh.

“Alright, alright. It’s just been a week and you two haven’t closed the deal?! I never thought it about you two, to be honest.”

“What is that supposed to mean?!”

“What happened to you, womanizer??” Jo continued torturing him. At last she let him alone, having done her daily teasing, necessary so he wouldn’t be unbearable. 

******

An hour later in Amy and Jo’s apartment...

“Thanks for letting us crash,” Flo said.

“No problem,” Amy replied.

“Doesn’t it bother Laurie?”

“Not that he has told me. I... I don’t know. He hasn’t made a move. Is that weird?”

“Yeah,” Kate answered honestly. “But now we have class.”

*****

“Hey, how’s work going?”

“It’s ok, as always. You?”

“Everything’s fine,”

“Great,” an uncomfortable silence followed.

“Listen, I’m sorry I’ve been so distracted, with Flo and Kate staying the night...” Amy started. It was now or never.

“Oh, it’s alright. They’re your friends and you have important exams coming up.”

“Yeah, you’re so considerate… but... they don’t have to be there tonight... maybe we can have dinner and watch a movie… just the two of us... I mean, the fridge is empty and...”

“We could order a pizza,” Laurie suggested. “No problem.”

“That’d be good. Ok, see you tonight.”

“See you.”

_ Well, that could have gone worse _ , Amy thought.

*****

“Aren’t you hungry?” Jo said noticing Laurie was only drinking water.

“I’m having dinner with Amy.”

“Is it going to be tonight?” Jo smirked.

“Jesus, will you just let it go,” he said, a bit frustrated, though he was more frustrated at himself than at Jo’s.

“Look, Amy’s done it before, a lot. She knows how it goes.”

“That's not... She's just... stressed about her exams.”

"That’s a lousy excuse.”

“Fine," Laurie said. "There’s been a lot of girls. A lot of nobodies...”

“Don’t I know that? Sorry, continue.”

“But Amy is not a nobody. She's... I don't know. When I think about it, it just seems important. Like... like it's gotta be the right time.”

“You want it to be special. It's sweet.”

“Are you making fun of me?”

“I am not.” For a moment he believed her. “Can I ask you one thing? When we're done here, will you braid my hair?”

“Why am I still your friend?” He asked while he watched Jo laughing. Alright, he laughed too a little.

*****

“Hey, what time do we leave school? We could grab a bite before going to Amy’s.” Kate started to plan.

“No!” Amy interjected. “No, no reunion tonight.”

“What?! Why?!” Flo exclaimed.

“We have a system!” Kate continued.

“A system that’s a celibacy belt right now!”

“Come on!”

“I’m serious. Enough is enough.” Amy said decisively.

*****

“You gotta get over this "special" thing.” He rolled his eyes at Jo’s insistence of talking about it. “Just throw her over your shoulder, take her to bed, and go to town.”

“Every girl's dream.”

“ _ She's _ the thing that's special, dumbass! After all the stupid affairs you had over the years, you found the right person right there in front of you all this time. I had to travel to New York! You two are incredibly lucky. And let’s face it Amy’s record is not much better either. I mean, honestly, you both want the same thing!”

Shit, Jo was right. He hated when she was right. But he also appreciated how much she cared about him and Amy. It was funny how he was trying to find the perfect moment. He had watched so many teen dramas and movies. He supposed he could do the candles and the romantic music. Amy would like it. Although looking back, his relationship with Amy had grown so naturally. 

He could trace the origins of his feelings to the party on Christmas Day in Paris. Amy was there on a one-year trip, courtesy of Aunt March, to study art in Europe. Meanwhile, Laurie had taken a sabbatical and thought it wouldn’t hurt to spend the Holidays with family. Little did he know it would change his life. He and Amy had always been close, but then he could see everyone else’s fascination, she was a woman. Maybe it was the time they spent without seeing each other, but he was looking at her with entirely different eyes. 

It took him six more months and traveling back to Concord. He had been working on how to ask her out, trying to gain the courage to do it. Then, without thinking, one day, he just said it.

_ “Amy,” Laurie asked looking at the living room to make sure Jo had gone to her bedroom and they were alone.  _

_ “Mhmm,” she hummed casually, as she discarded the rests of their meal.  _

_ “Umm, would you have dinner with me?” _

_ There was something in his voice that told Amy he meant more than the dinner they just had. “You mean, like a date?” _

_ “Not like, a date. Next Friday?” He clarified, walking a bit closer. _

_ A smile and a blush appeared on Amy’s face. Finally, she thought. She had been waiting for this for months! Honestly, what does a girl have to do?! “Yeah, that would be nice.” _

_ “Great,” he grinned. They both laughed lightly.  _

_ “I… I should go,” he mentioned. They both gave tiny steps towards one another, hesitating if a hug was okay. They kissed on the cheek. _

_ “Bye, Amy.” _

_ “Bye, Laurie,” she replied. Boy was she blushing! _

_ “I’ll see you Friday night,” _

_ “Sure.” _

_ Did she celebrate a bit? She wouldn’t confess it. Neither would he and yet they both did. _

He laughed at all the overthinking he did before just asking her out. And he was doing the same now! It was time to change that. 

*****

“We have the place for ourselves,” Amy announced as soon as she opened the door for Laurie. “Listen, we just been together for a week and this might be too soon for some people, but neither of us is a prude and we’re not strangers. We’ve known each other for sooo long. And I really really want...”

She was interrupted in the best way. Laurie kissed her passionately, leaving her breathless.

“No more talking,” he said before throwing her over his shoulder and taking her to the bedroom.

“Oh yes! yes! thank god!” Amy exclaimed laughing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I guess it depends on each person to decide when to have sex. But that's how the episode in Grey's Anatomy goes. Besides, as Amy said, they aren't strangers and they have done it before. I imagine Amy is in her mid-20s and Laurie and Jo are close to 30 years old, like 28.


End file.
